


Halo: Starfall

by Rorekke



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Human-Covenant War, Operation: Prometheus, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, SPARTAN-III, headhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorekke/pseuds/Rorekke
Summary: This is simultaneously my first attempt at fan fiction, as well as a way for me to vent ideas I have for the Halo Universe. I am putting a lot of thought and attention to detail to try to capture the essence of Halo.Starfall is about a fresh Spartan-III Serena, A-497 of Alpha Company and her adventures against the covenant starting with Operation: Prometheus.





	Halo: Starfall

Halo: Starfall  
Chapter 0: Prelude to extermination

My name is Serena, Spartan designation A-497. I am the most recently trained Spartan-III from the Alpha Company. Coming in as the smallest Spartan in the history of the program, I excel as a dexterous and mobile midrange and CQC fighter. Just after I finished my ceremonies, I was shipped off ready to deploy on an important mission. Even though I carry all the necessary augmentations, I was deployed before I could receive my own set of Mjolnir armor and was instead issued standard SPI armor. I currently find myself aboard an Autumn-class cruiser, The Silent Nightingale, ready for my assignment. So here I stand, tall and firm for my commander in the briefing room. With nearly seven years of training under my belt, I am finally being deployed on my first mission. Though like many missions, Alpha Company has been a part of, the odds of survival are despairingly low. 

Operation: Prometheus it was called. Its glamorous title was meant to inspire us, to simulate the idea this is some epic quest with a happy ending. The reality was a lot simpler than that, a suicide mission, something the 300 hundred of us in the room understood. The objective was also very simple and basic compared to the rigorous combat sims Alpha Company was trained under.

“A month ago a UNSC Prowler class ship, the Razer’s Edge, attached a telemetry probe to a retreating Covenant ship. The ship revealed to us a secret Covenant shipyard on K7-49, an abnormally large asteroid in the Orion system. The shipyard contains a system of several high output plasma generators made from a mix of Covenant and Forerunner technology. The high metal contents in the core of K7-49 made this a perfect forge for new Covie Cruisers while remaining in the UNSC’s blind spots,” Sergeant Major Roarke detailed, “It’s our mission to take our as many reactors as we can until we cool the asteroid’s core. This won’t stop the production of ships forever, just long enough to allow the UNSC to survive long enough to protect the Orion colonies. We will deploy July 27th, in two days. We stay in formations and stick with our squads. If we get lucky we can make it to the extraction point, but remember if this mission fails, trillions will die. Humanity comes first.”

The words spoken by Roarke were just as characteristically concise and meticulous as he is. Roarke and I have known one another for a long time, he saved my life when the Covenant attacked my homeworld Chi Ceti IV in 2525. I was young, only eight at the time. Watching my entire homeworld burn as the Covenant glassed it changed everything. Homeless and without any family I roamed for 5 years as a refugee before encountering Roarke again. For whatever reason, he took me in, a scrappy young girl of thirteen. He understood everything I had been through and helped train me so I could fight against the Covenant. After a year, I began my Spartan training with his guidance. The Stinger was his nickname, given for his brutal precision and swift lethality and combat effectiveness. 

Roarke made a couple closing statements about the mission, but that’s not what we were here for. We all knew our mission inside and out. The real purpose of the debriefing was more of a formal acknowledgment, a final send-off before we land on K7-49. Roarke’s words clarified exactly that. We should make our final arrangements now. Like many others in this room, we already stood next to our remaining family.

After all the other Spartans where dismissed, I stayed behind to speak with Roarke. Harumi, my closest friend, stayed with me as I approached him. Roarke stared at me, I could feel his eyes pierce mine, through my scarlet visor, inviting me to speak.  
And so I spoke solemnly, “This mission doesn’t seem like a regular first mission, a matter of fact this may be my only mission.” Roarke replied in a callous tone I’ve grown familiar to, “What do you expect, we are the best of the best. Logically we would be picked for something this imperative.” Harumi slaps my back, standing almost twice as tall as myself, “Don’t worry Serena, the three of us will be perfectly fine. We make a deadly team; I feel sorry for any Covenant who think they can crawl out of their holes against us!”

Harumi’s energy directly contrasted my own, while I stay distant and observant, she was always at the forefront of a firefight. Her optimism wasn’t misplaced, however. Standing nearly twice my height, she trumps the entire company in sheer strength capabilities, the augmentations she got only added to her naturally large physic making her a veritable wall of death. Harumi’s first mission she confirmed over 2000 kills, 217 by hand. Due to her combat excellence, and a knack for staying in the thick of the fight, she was one of the very few to be given Mjolnir armor. Whilst inside she stands just over 255 centimeters compared to my 170. While I have no direct combat experience, I broke almost every combat record during training. Trained by and alongside the Stinger himself I was initially intended to be assigned a part of a special Mjolnir equipped fireteam. 

“This shipyard likely has weaponry we’ve yet to encounter, Haru. We shouldn’t approach this mission recklessly,” I teased.  
“Come now Rena, we both know I can’t resist a good brawl!”  
“What you call a brawl, we call a massacre. I’ve never seen someone rip up an Elite as you have,” stated Roarke acknowledging Haru’s fierce fighting.


End file.
